Outdoorsmen commonly carry large hunting knives for various purposes such as skinning game, cleaning fish, cutting ropes, etc. Similarly, combat soldiers typically carry knives or bayonets for use in hand-to-hand combat. These knives are usually carried in a sheath that hangs from the belt or that is worn around the leg so that the knife is readily accessible. Knives are frequently used as a multi-purpose tool because they are the only implements that are at hand when a tool is needed. Typically, knives are used for these various purposes because the proper tool is either not carried or is packed away in an inaccessible location.
Outdoorsmen and soldiers alike commonly have need for tools such as pliers, wire cutters, shears, grippers and clippers. By themselves, these tools are heavy and would be a burden to carry. If they are carried, they typically would be carried as part of a tool kit that is stored with the other equipment and is usually not readily accessible. It would be beneficial, therefore, to have such a tool readily available as part of the regular equipment carried by the outdoorsmen or soldier without having to carry a separate tool. The present invention provides a device that includes a tool such as a pair of pliers or wire cutters as part of a knife sheath that will accommodate a large hunting or combat knife and that can be worn on a belt or around the leg so that it is readily accessible.